The invention concerns a load carrying platform or back for a vehicle in particular such platforms made out of light metal elements mounted in a frame and for vehicles with at least one ring-shaped holding device which is hinged to the load carrying platform and is for attaching ropes or the like clamping facilities for securing loads and holding them in place.
In the draft of the document "Securing loads on road transport vehicles" concerning VDI guidelines 2700 (VDI Publishers Ltd, Dusseldorf, June 1973, pages 34 and 35) special load carrying platforms are described where loads are held by means of ropes, belts or chains fixed to rings or lugs; the loads on vehicles must be arranged in such a manner and in keeping with the regulations that the loads cannot slide about during transportation.
The connection between the load carrying platform and the ring-shaped holding device can e.g. as described in the special issue from the journal "Illustrierte Zeitung Arbeitsschutz" (OTT, Publishers, Thun, No. 1-6/1976, 1/1976; page 26) be made by means of sockets in the platform in which hinged handle-like rings are provided.
All known holding and securing devices for use with load carrying platforms exhibit considerable disadvantages; they are made up of a plurality of parts and are therefore relatively expensive to make and install, and they require a relatively large area which makes their installation expensive, particularly when costly recesses have to be made in the platform. Safety during the loading of such platforms is particularly at risk since moving loads on or from the platform with hand operated loading platforms or fork-lift trucks frequently results in damage.